popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Koi wa dou? Moro◎Hadou OK☆Houteishiki!!
Lyrics Nihongo R.I.K.E.I☆R.I.K.E.I　理系女子!! 波動関数Ψ(プサイ)のアタシの二乗は 事情によりけり笑顔が存在してるんだからさ 電子もどっかにそりゃあるでしょ! ボルンの小粋で　ツブツブ小粒恋愛　確率解釈 イイっ!行こう!叡智ニュー!!(E=hν) (°∀°)ﾉ キュンキュン! ave;new Here We Go!! Go!Go!Go!Go! (°∀°)ﾉ ハイハイ! R.I.K.E.I 理系女子!! 構造主義的見解はそうかもね 思考体系、メタ知識なんかぶっとんじゃって もしかしてああ!それってパラダイム!! 座標と時間に隠れた未知の関数? ヒトとヒトの恋などは 今も位相同型 昔から変わらずに連続的変形トポロジー!! 恋はどう◎モロ波動!!恋はどう◎モロ波動!! 恋はどう◎モロ波動!!恋はどう◎モロ波動!! Ar(アルゴン)瞳で Cr(クロム)なハート Nb(ニオブ)で永久に刺激的 惹かれあうからNd(ネオジム) Er(エルビウム)思念増幅 キてるビーム、Yb(イッテルビウム)!! スピンとキモチは換算プランク定数の定数倍です 量子カオス系過ぎるから!マクロでミクロな恋愛構造 理系女子!!(クーロンみたいに惹き合うじゃん!) ave;new Here We Go!! 波動関数Ψ(プサイ)の　(°∀°)ﾉ キュンキュン! アタシの二乗は　(°∀°)ﾉ ハイハイ! 事情によりけり猫ちゃんだって存在してるんだからさ fλ(エフラムダ)な　(°∀°)ﾉ キュンキュン! 速さで告白!!　(°∀°)ﾉ ハイハイ! シュレーディンガー方程式で　トンネル抜けて抱きしめてよ ハミルトニアンプサイ!! 大嫌い!大好き! CHUCHUCHUCHU☆CHUるCHUCHU♪　(°∀°)ﾉ キュンキュン! CHUCHUCHUCHU☆CHUるCHUCHU♪　ave;newパラダイス! CHUCHUCHUCHU☆CHUるCHUCHU♪　(°∀°)ﾉ ハイハイ! CHUCHUCHUCHU☆CHUるCHUCHU♪　R.I.K.E.I.　Go!Go!Go!Go! CHUCHUCHUCHU☆CHUるCHUCHU♪ CHUCHUCHUCHU☆CHUるCHUCHU♪　ave;newパラダイム! CHUCHUCHUCHU☆CHUるCHUCHU♪　(°∀°)ﾉ キュンキュン! CHUCHUCHUCHU☆CHUるCHUCHU♪　(°∀°)ﾉ ハイハイ! あべにゅうぷろじぇくと! CHU☆ Romaji R.I.K.E.I☆R.I.K.E.I rikei joshi!! hadou kansuu psi no atashi no jijou wa jijou ni yorikeri egao ga sonzai shiterunda karasa denshi mo dokka ni sorya aru desho! Born no koiki de tsubutsubu kotsubu renai kakuritsu kaishaku ii!! ikou! E=h*nu!! (°∀°)ﾉ kyunkyun! ave;new Here We Go!! Go!Go!Go!Go! (°∀°)ﾉ haihai! R.I.K.E.I rikei joshi !! kouzou shugiteki kenkai wa sou kamo ne shikou taikei, metachishiki nanka buttonjatte moshikashite aa! sorette paradigm!! zahyou to jikan ni kakureta michi no kansuu? hito to hito no koi nado wa ima mo isoudoukei mukashi kara kawarazu ni renzokuteki henkei Topology!! wa dou ◎ moro hadou!! koi wa dou ◎ moro hadou!! wa dou ◎ moro hadou!! koi wa dou ◎ moro hadou!! Argon hitomi de Chrome na heart Niobium de eikyuu ni shigekiteki hikareau kara Neodynium Erbium shinen zoufuku kiteru beam, Ytterbium!! spin to kimochi wa kansan Planck teisuu no teisuubai desu ryoushi kaosukei sugiru kara! macro de micro na renai kouzou rikei joshi!! (Coulomb mitai ni hiki au jan!) ave;new Here We Go!! hadou kansuu psi no (°∀°)ﾉ kyunkyun! atashi no ni jou wa (°∀°)ﾉ haihai! jijou ni yorikeri neko-chan datte sonzai shiterunda kara sa f*lambda na (°∀°)ﾉ kyunkyun! hayasade kokuhaku!! (°∀°)ﾉ haihai! Schroedinger houteishiki de tunnel nukete dakishimete yo Hamiltonian psi!! daikirai! daisuki! CHUCHUCHUCHU☆CHUruCHUCHU♪ (°∀°)ﾉ kyunkyun! CHUCHUCHUCHU☆CHUruCHUCHU♪ ave;new paradise! CHUCHUCHUCHU☆CHUruCHUCHU♪ (°∀°)ﾉ haihai! CHUCHUCHUCHU☆CHUruCHUCHU♪ R.I.K.E.I.　Go!Go!Go!Go! CHUCHUCHUCHU☆CHUruCHUCHU♪ CHUCHUCHUCHU☆CHUruCHUCHU♪ ave;new paradigm! CHUCHUCHUCHU☆CHUruCHUCHU♪ (°∀°)ﾉ kyunkyun! CHUCHUCHUCHU☆CHUruCHUCHU♪ (°∀°)ﾉ haihai! ave;new project! CHU☆ English S.C.I.E.N.C.E.☆S.C.I.E.N.C.E. Science girls!! The square of my wave function Ψ (Psi) Depends on the circumstances, but you know I'm smiling And also, it's like you're electronic! Born from the tiny, grainy interpretation of the probability of love, Eee! Let's go! New wisdom! (E = h*v) (°∀°)ﾉ Hug me tight! ave;new Here We Go!! Go!Go!Go!Go! (°∀°)ﾉ Yes, yes! S.C.I.E.N.C.E. Science girls!! Maybe it's my structuralist views, But I was blown away by this thought of meta-knowledge Did you mean...oh! That's the paradigm! The unknown function behind the coordinates and time? Right now, our phase is the love between a person and another person Since ancient times, it's been a continuous topology deformation!! "Love is about◎Moro waves! Love is about◎Moro waves!" "Love is about◎Moro waves! Love is about◎Moro waves!" Ar (argon) eyes in your Cr (chromium) heart Stimulating to the Nb (niobium) The attraction from Nd (neodymium), Er (erbium) thought amplification Are the key to the beam - Yb (ytterbium)!! My spinning feelings are a constant factor of Planck's constant conversion Quantum chaos is, also, part of this micro-macro love structure! Science girls!! (Like Coulomb, you attracted me!) ave;new Here We Go!! The square of (°∀°)ﾉ Hug me tight! My wave function Ψ (Psi) (°∀°)ﾉ Yes, yes! Depends on the circumstances, but you exist - and so does the cat! It's fλ (F*lambda), (°∀°)ﾉ Hug me tight! Confession time! (°∀°)ﾉ Yes, yes! Through the tunnel in the Schrödinger equation, hold me now Hamiltonian Psi! I hate it! I love you! CHUCHUCHUCHU☆CHUruCHUCHU♪ (°∀°)ﾉ Hug me tight! CHUCHUCHUCHU☆CHUruCHUCHU♪ ave;new paradise! CHUCHUCHUCHU☆CHUruCHUCHU♪ (°∀°)ﾉ Yes, yes! CHUCHUCHUCHU☆CHUruCHUCHU♪ S.C.I.E.N.C.E.　Go!Go!Go!Go! CHUCHUCHUCHU☆CHUruCHUCHU♪ CHUCHUCHUCHU☆CHUruCHUCHU♪ ave;new paradigm! CHUCHUCHUCHU☆CHUruCHUCHU♪ (°∀°)ﾉ Hug me tight! CHUCHUCHUCHU☆CHUruCHUCHU♪ (°∀°)ﾉ Yes, yes! ave; new project! CHU☆ Song Connections/Remixes *A cover of 恋はどう?モロ◎波動OK☆方程式!! by 芽兎 めう can be heard in the song メンバー紹介っ！, from ひなビタ♪'s second album, Bitter Sweet Girls!. Trivia *Science Pop's genre can be read as 理系ポップ (Rikei Pop). *Whille 恋はどう?モロ◎波動OK☆方程式!!'s BPM in DanceDanceRevolution alternating between 128 & 256 BPM, it runs at just 128 BPM in every other BEMANI game it appears in. Music Comment It came up unplugging fλ aboard at a rate in kyun wave with cuteness☆ Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Science Pop Jacket.png|恋はどう?モロ◎波動OK☆方程式!!'s pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:Fantasia Songs Category:Pop'n Music 20 fantasia Category:AC Songs